Polyurethanes find uses in a wide variety of applications, for example, for use as adhesives. The adhesives may be utilized in electro-optic assemblies, wherein the electro-optic assemblies generally comprise a plurality of functional layers and can be used to form displays such as electrophoretic displays. Such assemblies may include a layer of electro-optic material, a front plane and a backplane. Electro-optic materials generally have at least two display states differing in at least one optical property (e.g., optical transmission, reflectance, luminescence) when different electric fields are applied to the material. Electro-optic displays can have attributes of good brightness and contrast, wide viewing angles, state bistablility, and low power consumption.
In some instances, electro-optic assemblies utilize an adhesive to adhere different layers together (e.g., the electro-optic material layer to the front plane and/or the backplane). Such adhesives are generally known in the art and may comprise, for example, hot-melt type adhesives and/or wet-coat adhesives, such as polyurethane-based adhesives. Adhesives generally require good strength of adhesion, while having certain properties (e.g., electrical properties, mechanical properties, thermal properties) that do not hinder the operation of the electro-optic display. However, there remains a need for adhesives with improved properties.